School Days of Water and Ice
by corderoc23
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel move out of their foster parents house to attend Fairy Tail Academy. How will their new lives turn out. (Gruvia and Gavy)
1. Chapter 1

"We have to move?"

"Apparently, our foster parents want us to go to this school called Fairy Tail Academy." Gajeel said to the rain woman.

"But we just got here a month ago. Juvia just got used to living here."

"Listen, I don't want to move again either but maybe it will be a good thing."

"How so?"

"We will finally be living away from our foster parents."

"Where will we be living?"

"They are giving us an apartment for the two of us to living together."

"Juvia doesn't know if she wants to live you. You can be a little too smelly at times."

"And like I want to live with you? You play your music way too loud and leave your girly stuff all over the place."

"Juvia does not play her music too loud. It isn't Juvia's fault that you have sensitive ears."

"I'll make you have sensitive ears, rain woman."

"Bring it on metal head."

They both gave each other a death stare and then started to laugh really hard. They couldn't be mad at each other. They were too close to let little bickering bother them.

"Anyway, I think we both agree that we would rather live far away from our parents as possible."

"They are our foster parents and Juvia agrees with you. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Leave to them to give us a short time to get out of here."

"Hey, the sooner the better, I say."

"Will you help Juvia pack? She has a lot of things and not enough time to pack it herself."

"Geez, you are such a typical woman."

"God, will you take a shower you smell like garbage."

"Geehee, this smell just proves that I'm a man."

"It's so sad that you are proud of your smell. It's no wonder you never have a girlfriend."

"Whatever, fine. I will go take a shower and then come back to help you pack. Is that okay with you water princess?"

"Juvia doesn't care as long as you smell clean. But make it quick. Juvia at least wants to eat at her favorite restaurant one more time before we leave."

"You mean the little one down the road? I have eaten there in a while. I'll hurry up and help you pack so I can take you there; my treat."

"Okay. That's very sweet of you Gajeel" Juvia smiled. She knew that Gajeel could be sweet sometimes. He was only like towards her and she felt special.

Gajeel took a quick shower and helped Juvia pack. She wasn't kidding when she said she a lot of stuff. It took them a lot longer than he thought but they surprisingly finished in time to out and eat. It was a cute little shop. Juvia liked how the food tasted at such a cheap price. She stopped by the little restaurant every week.

"Juvia, is that you?" the manager asked. She was a teenaged girl with short red hair that was tied up to the side.

"Emily, it's good to see you again." Juvia said.

"You usually don't come by the shop twice a week. What is the special occasion?" Emily said as she eyed Gajeel and got a dirty thought in her mind. "Oh, I see. Are you on a date this big guy?"

"Pff, she wishes she could date someone like me." Gajeel said. Juvia smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch, that hurt rain woman." He said to Juvia but she ignored him.

"Unfortunately this will be the last time Juvia will eat here." Juvia said with sad eyes.

"Wait, what? Why? Do you not like our food anymore? Is it me?"

"No, of course not. Juvia is moving in the morning."

"And you couldn't let me know sooner. I would have made a farewell party dinner or something."

"She would have but just like always Juvia's parents are cruel and mean and didn't let Juvia know until earlier this afternoon."

"Really? Wow. Now I'm sad. This place is going to be lonely without you."

"Juvia is going to miss you too as well Emily."

"Come on, I will get you a table and this dinner will be on the house."

"Whoa, really?" Gajeel's eyes lit up at the sound of free food. Emily just giggled as Juvia face palmed.

"Sure, just don't go overboard. It's a goodbye dinner not an all you can eat buffet."

"I know I got it." Gajeel said. And with that they ate their dinner and were completely satisfied. Juvia and Emily hugged each other good bye.

"I'm going to miss you Juvia."

"Juvia is going to miss you too, Emily."

"You never said where you were moving too?"

"Gajeel said it's a school call Fairy Tail."

I heard that school is really popular. It has students that fight all the time and someone told me its never boring there."

"Well, Juvia just hopes she will fit in."

"You definitely will. You're a lovable person with a great personality. Just promise me you will at least try to visit me."

"Juvia will try really hard to visit you again."

"It was nice meeting you Gajeel. Thank you, for not over doing it with the dinner."

"I'm not a jerk. I know when to be a gentleman."

Both girls giggled and that made Gajeel to make a pouting face. The girls then hugged one more time and said their goodbye. Juvia walked away with tears in her eyes.

"You going to be okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Juvia will be fine. She isn't very good with goodbyes."

"It's not good bye forever. You will come back and see Emily again."

"Thank you." Juvia wiped away her tears. "Juvia is actually looking forward to this new school."

"I am too. Hopefully I can beat up some punks while I'm there."

"Gajeel we are going there to get an education. Not to beat up kids our age for fun."

"Speak for yourself. I want to have fun." Juvia sighed at Gajeel's statement.

"Well, Juvia thinks this new school is going to be a good experience for us." Gajeel look at her, smiled and nodded. They walked back to their home and slept the rest of the night away. They boarded the train early in the morning and road it for half of the day and boy were they restless. They finally got into the town called Magnolia. They followed the address that was written on the piece of paper and they stood in front of a small little house.

"Is there where we will be living?" Juvia asked.

"I guess so. It's right here on the paper."

"Gajeel, look, there is a tiny old man sitting on the steps."

They walked forward to the old man. He looked up and smiled.

"You two must be Juvia and Gajeel."

"Yes, sir, we are." Juvia said a little nervous.

"Good you are right on time. My name is Makarov; I am the principal of Fairy Tail Academy. I wanted to welcome you guys personally. I rented this place for you guys because I know about you situation. You start school tomorrow morning 8 'clock sharp. I do not tolerate tardiness. Everything is already in your place except for your things. Oh, almost forgot, there is dress code."

He handed Juvia and Gajeel a small envelope.

"What is this?" Gajeel asked,

"This is the money for your uniform. Inside is the address to pick it up along with the money. I suggest you unpack and pick your clothe before they close."

"And what time would that be?" Juvia asked.

"If I remember correctly, the store closes around 6."

"Doesn't give us much time." Gajeel said.

"Well then we better hurry up then." Juvia said.

"I look forward to seeing you guys tomorrow. Good luck and i hope you don't give me any problems." Makarov walked away from the two and they walked in into their new home. It was pretty spacious; definitely enough room for the two of them. Kitchen was medium sized and had all the essentials for cooking. The living room had a nice big screen T.V. and a big comfy couch. It had two room for Juvia and Gajeel and one bathroom.

"One bathroom?" Juvia said.

"You better not hog it all to yourself. Or I am busting this door down and dragging you out."

"Your threats mean nothing to Juvia."

"It's not a threat. I'm making it a promise." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's go get our uniform so Juvia can relax in her new home."

"Sounds good to me."

Juvia and Gajeel made it on time to pick up their uniform. They were now walking down the street.

"I hope they got the right size for me." Juvia said.

"You're telling me. It better not be too small." Gajeel said.

"Oh, no, I forgot my wallet at the store."

"Darn it Juvia, can't you remember to keep track of that thing."

"Juvia is sorry. Wait right here. Juvia will run back and get it."

"Hurry up. I'm getting tired."

Juvia ran back to the store and asked the lady if she found her wallet. The lady nodded her head and handed the wallet to her. Juvia thanked the lady and walked out.

"Hey look out." A man said. Juvia turned around and saw that a man was falling right above her. She couldn't move in time and the man landed right on top of her. The two of them were in pain to move right away.

"Ahaha, did you see how far you flew." Another man said. Juvia looked up to see a pink haired man standing in front of them smiling.

"Damn it, Natsu. That punch hurt." The man on top of her said as he finally got off of her. "Hey, I'm sorry are you ok? I didn't hurt you bad did I?"

"No, Juvia is fine." She said as she got up slowly.

"Wait, you speak in third person? That's so weird." Natsu said. Juvia flinched at his comment and the man hit Natsu on the back of the head.

"You flame brain that was mean."

"Hit me again, ice princess."

"Excuse my friend here. He can be a bit a dumbass." The man said. Juvia looked at him and was amazed at how good looking he was. He was tall and had dark black spikey hair. For some reason his shirt was off and she saw his gorgeous muscled and abs. The man was taking a good look at Juvia. He thought she was beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail and wearing a dress that showed off her curvy body. As Juvia noticed that he was looking at her she blushed and started to panic.

"Juvia has to go now, bye." She said quickly and ran off before any one of the boys could stop her.

"Well, she was weird wasn't she, Gray?" Natsu said.

"I like to think of it as unique." Gray said. He was interested in her and he wanted to get to know her.

"Yeah you would pansy."

"You want to go, flame brain?"

"Bring it Ice breath."

And just like that the two boys were fighting again. Gajeel was losing his patience until he heard footsteps running towards him.

"I said not to keep me waiting, rain woman."

"Juvia is sorry, she ran into a little problem."

"What kind of problem."

"Juvia will tell you when we get home."

Gajeel and gave her a look and gave in. They went home and Juvia made dinner. They at their new kitchen and did the dished together. Then they relaxed on the couch and watch a horror movie together. The movie was now over and they got up to go their bedroom.

"Goodnight Gajeel." Juvia said before entering her room.

"Night, Juv" Gajeel said.

They both entered their bedrooms and layed in bed. They enjoyed their freedom from their foster parents and were looking forward to their new lives. They both looked out their window looking at the stars.

Natsu and Gray were looking out their window was well staring at the stars.

"Hey, Gray, you up?"

"Yes Natsu.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow."

"Yeah I have that feeling too."

"I know you were having a feeling for that blue haired chick."

"Shut up. I was just worried that I might have hurt her. You know because its thanks to you that I landed right on top of her."

"Haha, I know that was funny. But seriously dude, I've never seen you look at a girl like that before."

Gray looked out the window again. It was true that the blue haired girl named Juvia was on his mind. He remembered how her dark blue eyes sparkled. She interested him and he wanted to get to know her. But he had no idea on how to find her.

"You'll think you will ever see her again?"

"I don't know. I sure hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little blah. I'm trying to get better at writing these kinds of things. It's only my second story so please review so I know I am doing okay. I'm trying to stay into character with Gajeel and Juvia as a sister brother relationship without going out of character so I hope I did my job in this chapter. Anyway enjoy this new chapter and let me know how you like it.

"Damn it, Juvia. I told you that I would bust down this door if you took too long in this bathroom."

"Hold on, one more minute."

"I'm counting down. One, two, three…"

"Okay Juvia is out. Jeez, don't choke on your own metal."

"What in god's name did you do in there for 35 minutes?"

"Honestly, Juvia was thinking." Juvia had a sad look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Juvia isn't sure if she wants to go to school anymore."

"What? You were all excited about it yesterday."

"Juvia was excited. But then she remembered how her old schools treated her."

"Not every school is going to make fun of you Juvia"

"Easy for you to say; everyone always likes you."

"Geehee, that's because everyone likes the badass."

"Maybe Juvia should be a badass." Juvia said with a smirk.

"Oh god no. Don't ever say that again."

"Juvia was kidding. Relax."

"Listen, we are here to go to school and that's it. We are not here to make friends or impress anyone; got it?"

"Got it; Juvia is better not talking to anyone anyways."

"If anyone is bothering you just come and tell me. I'll beat them up."

"Does everything have to end in violence with you?"

"It's no fun if it isn't."

"Whatever, c'mon we are going to be late."

"Well, if someone didn't take 35 minutes in the bathroom."

"Keep complaining Juvia will be in there tomorrow morning for 40 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go rain woman."

They walked together from their house to the new school. Elsewhere, Gray was waiting outside a little grocery store looking up at the sky.

"Yo, you ready?" Gray turned his head and saw Natsu eating a honey bun.

"Took you long enough."

"Well there was a big line."

"Whatever, let's get going or we are going to be late again."

Gray and Natsu were entered the school and were walking the hallways.

"Gray, Natsu, wait up." They turned their heads their blonde haired friend was running towards them.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Morning guys; how was your weekend?"

"Same as always I guess. Oh, except Gray like a girl. He landed right on top of her and everything."

"Shut up, I do not."

"Gray likes a girl? That's not like you." Lucy said.

"You calling me gay?"

"No, but you do turn down ever girl that confesses to you"

"That's because they are all fake. I don't have time for girls that only like me for my looks."

"I guess I can see where you are coming from."

A bunch of kids were running towards the windows and gasping and making a big fuss.

"What's going on?" Asked Natsu?

"I don't know but let's find out." Lucy said.

All three of them walked towards the window and saw that there were a lot of students surrounding two students.

"Gajeel, why are they surrounding us?" Juvia asked scared.

"I can't read minds. Why don't you ask them?"

"Juvia is scared. Can't you do something about this?" She asked as she held onto Gajeel's arm looking nervous.

"Alright I am going to charge through them okay. Make sure you hold onto me tight."

Juvia nodded her head and just as he was able to charge a red haired girl barged through the crowd. Gajeel looked confused.

"What is going on here? You should be in class, not harassing the new students. Now get going." The red haired girl said. And the kids quickly ran into the school.

"She's scary." Juvia whispered to Gajeel.

"Stop being a little girl." He whispered back

"Sorry about that. My name Erza Scarlet and I am your class president." Erza held out her hand to Juvia and she hesitated to shake her hand.

"I'm not going to bite." Erza said giggling.

"It's not that. Juvia has a hard time with people." Gajeel said.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry about that here. Everyone here is friendly and really nice. If you will follow me I'll show you to your class rooms."

"Rooms? We are not going to be in the same class." Gajeel asked.

"If I remember correctly, you will be in class 2B and Juvia will be in class 2A. There wasn't enough room for the both of you to be in one class room. I do apologize for that."

Gajeel saw that Juvia was sad. He was a little disappointed as well. But what can you do.

"It will be fine; don't worry." Juvia nodded her head.

"Great, now let me show you to your class room."

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray watch the whole scene and was now watching the two new students walk inside the building.

"Isn't that the girl we saw last night?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know maybe."

"Whoever she is, she's so pretty." Lucy said

"I take it the guy that she is holding his arm to is her boyfriend. Touch luck Gray. Looks like your woman is taken." Natsu said.

"Shut up she is not my woman." Gray said

"Alright, time for class. Get in your seats so we can begin." Their teacher said. About ten minutes into the class Erza walked into class room. She whispered something in the teacher's ear and he nodded.

"Ok class, looks like we have a new student. Can you come into the class room and introduce yourself." A young girl walked into the class room. She had pale skin with dark blue eyes and light blue hair that was in a high pony tail. Her uniform definitely showed off her curvy body. Her short uniform skirt showed that her legs were to die for. Not to mention that her boobs looked huge in her shirt. Every guy's jaw dropped and had heart eyes. It was her, gray knew it. It was the same girl he met last night. She just stood there in front of the class acting shy.

"Can you tell the class your name?"

"J-Juvia"

"Okay well Juvia please have a seat in front of Gray so we can continue class." Juvia said okay and then she looked back at the door and everyone saw that Gajeel was standing there.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I just have to tell Juvia something." He walked up to Juvia and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and then gave him a smile. Her smile was beautiful Gray thought. Before Gajeel left he gave everyone a death stare that made them scared. Everyone knew that it was meant for the guys to back off of Juvia. Finally Juvia took a seat in front of Gray. Class went on and it was now lunch time. Gray thought that this was the time to say something to her.

"Hey, do you remember me from last night?" He said to Juvia. Juvia turned her head and she nodded.

"I'm sorry but Juvia has to go." And just like last night she ran off again without letting Gray say anything to her.

"Does she not like me?" he thought. He got up and walked around the halls. Then he headed towards to the library thinking he can get some sleep in there. He cursed as he remembered he needed to take a book out so he can wrote his essay that is due in four days. He asks the librarian where the book he was looking for and she pointed to where it was. As he turned the corner he heard a girl's voice starting to panic. He saw that a girl was losing her balance on the ladder trying to get a book. Before he knew it the girl had fell of the ladder and gray didn't have enough to move so she landed on top of him.

"Owww." She said.

"mmfffmm" She heard a voice say from underneath her. She looked to see that there was someone underneath her.

"Oh my god." She said as she quickly got off of me. "Juvia is so sorry."

"It's okay. But we need to stop meeting like this."

As soon as she realized who the man was she started to panic. She remembered what his friend had said about her being weird. She got up quickly and started to run away until Gray grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't go." Juvia looked at him and blushed. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"N-no"

"If you hate me its fine." Gray let go of Juvia. "I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."

"It's not that" She shouted out. "J-Juvia is…not good…dealing with…p-people."

"What you do you mean? Are you shy?"

"That's part of it."

"I'm not going to push you to talk to me. You can talk to me when you are ready."

"Thank you."

"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Loxar"

"That's a pretty name."

"T-thank you" she said blushing.

"You just moved here, right?"

"Yes, Juvia moved here with Gajeel."

"Is that the black haired guy who came to the class with you?"

"Yes, Gajeel was just giving Juvia advice."

"You guys seem close."

"He's the only one who cares about Juvia."

"What's this about me?" Gajeel was behind Juvia with his arms crossed.

"Gajeel don't startle Juvia like that"

"You said you were picking up a book 20 minutes ago. I came to see what was taking you so long and here you are flirting."

"Juvia was not flirting. She fell off the ladder trying to get a book and she fell on top of Gray"

"Gray?" He looked at Gray and then back at Juvia. "Is this the handsome man that fell on top of you last night?"

As Gajeel asked his question Juvia quickly panicked and put her hand on his mouth.

"You'll have to excuse Gajeel. He says the dumbest things sometimes."

"Damn it rain woman, put your hand on my mouth again and I'll make sure to bite it off."

"Did you forget that Juvia is made of water? If you don't shut up ill make you piss your bed."

"Just try it water princes."

"You want to go right now metal head?"

"Bring it. I'm not afraid to hit a pansy girl like you." Juvia and Gajeel were glaring at each other. Gray started to laugh at the both of them.

"What's so funny?" Asked Gajeel.

"It's just that you two are so funny together" Juvia and Gajeel looked at each other and smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we have to go now."

"It was nice to meet you Gray-sama"

"Sama?" Juvia blushed and then took a hold of Gajeel's hand and walked off. Gray giggled and then got the book he was looking for. Juvia and Gajeel were in their home. Gajeel was setting up the table and Juvia was finishing up cooking dinner.

"Done with the table."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in two minutes." Gajeel walked up to Juvia.

"So, Gray-sama?" Juvia blushed.

"Shut it will you"

"Not even one day in school and you already like someone"

"Juvia doesn't like him like that. He was being really nice to Juvia and the sama just came out of nowhere."

"Well, just keep it that way. I heard that he breaks a lot of girl's hearts."

"He does?"

"Well that's the rumor about him anyway. He turns down every girl and then acts cold to them."

"Maybe there is a reason for that"

"I don't know maybe. All I'm saying is to be careful. We don't want a repeat of what happened with that Bora jerk." Juvia looked down and Gajeel just realized what he said made Juvia uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."

"No, it's okay. It doesn't bother Juvia anymore."

"You are a terrible liar you know that?" He said as he patted her head. "Now how about that dinner?" He said as he changed the subject.

"Oh, it's ready now." She said smiling.

"Great then let's eat cause I am starving."

Meanwhile at Natsu's and Gray's house, they were both playing a fighting game.

"So, you seem to be in a good mood. Did you talk to that blue haired chick?"

"Her name is Juvia, and actually yes I did."

"And? How did it go?"

"It was weird at first. She said she isn't good with dealing with people."

"What like she is shy?"

"No I think it's more than that. I wanted to talk to her more but Gajeel came and ruined everything."

"Who's Gajeel?"

"You know that big black haired guy that came into class with her and gave everyone a death stare"

"Oh, you mean her boyfriend."

"Yeah I don't think he is her boyfriend."

"I don't know man; it seems like it to me. The way he is always around her and making sure no guy talks or looks at her."

"I don't know the situation between him and her but I intend to find out."

"Winner" the tv shouted. "Oh yeah that's right I beat you." Natsu said. "I think it's time for bed."

"You cheated. I want a rematch."

"You are so on ice queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel and Juvia were once again being eyed by everyone in the school.

"Jeez is it going to be like this every day?" Gajeel asked. Juvia just shrugged her shoulders. He could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable. "Don't you brats have somewhere to be?" The students then ran away as they were scared by the iron dragon slayer.

"Listen, I have to go to student counsel's office for a few minutes. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Juvia looked up at Gajeel and gave him a small smile. "Juvia will be fine. She has to put some books in her locker and then she will head to class."

"Alright, remember if you are ever in trouble just give me a call alright?"

"Juvia doesn't need to call you. She can handle herself you know."

"Well, excuse me for just trying to help you out."

Juvia then gave Gajeel a hug. "Juvia knows. Thank you."

He then started to blush and pushed her off of her. "Alright already, no need to get all mushy and emotional."

She off of him and waved Gajeel a goodbye as we walked his way to the student counsel's office. She turned the opposite direction to walk where her locker was. She reached her locker and opened it up but as soon as she opened it two boys appeared and closed her locker shut. She was startled and dropped all her books and her handbag.

"Well, look what we got here. It's the new babe in the school. Where's your boyfriend?"

Juvia took a couple steps back to and they took a couple steps forward.

"J-Juvia doesn't…" she said stuttering. She was freaking out.

"Oh, you don't have a boyfriend? Then how about we go out for dinner? And then we will go back to my house we can talk" he said winking at her.

"She doesn't even talk to anyone" the other guy said.

"Oh, that's right. You're a weird one aren't you?"

They made her back up against the wall with nowhere to go. She looked back at the boys and had a flash back of when she was younger and the young boys in her class were surrounding her and overwhelming her while making fun of her at the same time. That's when she sat on the floor and had her hands on her head and started to cry. She kept hearing the boy's voices from her past over and over again along the boy's voices that were right in front in her.

"STOP IT" Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs. Before she knew it, the boys that were in front of her were on the floor. She looked up and saw that Gray was standing in front of her. He was facing the two boys and looked angry.

"Get out of here, NOW." He said in a deep angry voice. They two boys ran away quickly. He then turned to Juvia and looked concerned. "Are you alright?" he said. Juvia was trembling really badly and before she knew it she felt dizzy and fainted in Gray's arms. When she woke up she saw that she was in a room.

"Glad to see you are finally awake." Gray was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" she said holding her head.

"You fainted after I scared off the two guys that were harassing you. I carried you here to the nurse's office."

"You carried Juvia?" She said shocked. "Juvia is sorry. She didn't mean…" she paused for a second.

"JUVIA" Gajeel barged in the room and towards her before Juvia could finish her sentence. "Are you alright? I heard you fainted and you were in here. What happened?"

"Calm down, Juvia is fine." She said.

"Bullshit, what happened?"

"Some guys were bothering Juvia at her locker. By the time I came to the scene Juvia was yelling and I scared the guys away and she fainted after that." Gray said.

"You carried her to the nurse's office?"

"I did. I've been sitting here ever since making sure that she would be okay." Gajeel took a deep breath.

"Damn it woman, I told you to call me whenever you were in trouble." Gajeel said seriously.

"Juvia was going to but when she was startled she dropped her books and handbag. Everything happened to fast."

"I'm just glad you are okay." He said as he patted her head. "Thank you Fullbuster"

"You don't need to thank me. I just wish I got there sooner."

The school bell rang. Gray looked at the time and he stood up.

"I have to go. I've already missed two classes." Gray said.

"Wait." Juvia said. Gray looked at her. "Um…t-thank you…for helping…m-me."

Gray smiled at Juvia. "I told you that you don't need to thank me. I was happy to help." Juvia blushes and looks away.

"I have to go to; I can't miss another any classes."

"Juvia understands. Go, I will be okay." Both men smiled.

"Alright, bye Juv." Gajeel said.

"See you later Gajeel, bye Gray-sama" Juvia realized that she added Sama to Gray's name again.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's fine. You can call me whatever you want. I don't mind." With that he smiled and walked out of the room with Gajeel.

Gray called Gajeel's name. He turned to look at Gray who was now serious.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me a little bit about Juvia's past?" Gajeel looked at Gray surprised.

"Why do you want to know about Juvia?"

"Cause believe it or not. I'm starting to like Juvia. I want to get to know her. I would have asked her myself but I see the way she looks and acts when she remembers the past."

Gajeel gave Gray a serious look. Gray didn't dare to look away or look scared.

"Fine, meet me by the fountain during lunch time. I'll tell you everything then." With that he turned around and walked to his classroom. Gray did the same thing and was nervous. He wanted to know why he wanted to know. Something about Juvia got him interests. When Gray got into class everyone looked at him.

"Gray" Lucy said. Gray walked over to Lucy.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Everyone is talking about you. They saw how you carried Juvia bridal style to the nurse's office. They think that you and Juvia are going out."

"What? We are not going out. Juvia was being harassed by a couple of guys. So I stepped in and chased them away. Before I knew it she fainted and I'm not going to just leave her there in the middle of the hallway."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. I stayed in the nurse's office to make sure she was going to be okay."

"I've never seen you care for a girl so much before. You usually just ignore them."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. There is just something about her that keeps drawing me in."

"Awe, do you like her?"

"I don't know, maybe. This is all new to me."

"Well if you ever need advice I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Everyone in your seats and take out your books." The teacher said.

It was now lunch time. Gray got his food and walked to the fountain where he promised to meet Gajeel. Gajeel wasn't there yet so he decided to wait. A few minutes go by and Gajeel shows up and sits next Gray.

"You have to promise not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Gajeel said.

"I promise." Gray said with a serious face.

"Juvia has gone through a very traumatic childhood. When she was four, her parents left her alone in her house for five days with no food or water."

Gray's face was shocked by what he had just heard.

"A neighbor that lived across from them sensed that something was wrong. So he went into her house and found her lying in her parent's bed crying. He quickly got her and took her to the hospital. He got her there just in time. If Juvia had gone another day in that house, she wouldn't be here right now."

Gajeel looked at Gray and saw that his eyes were covered by his bangs. Gray's fists here clenched. Gajeel knew he had to continue the story. Gray wanted to know and Gajeel was going to tell him.

"It took two weeks for Juvia to recover completely. Juvia didn't have any other family members so they put her in an orphanage; the one I was sent to. When she arrived she looked so fragile, so broken. I heard what had happened to her by listening to the grownups gossip. I figured since she went through something like she did that she would want to be alone for a while. Unfortunately, that didn't happen because the boys liked to pick on her. Every day the same boys would pick on her over and over again. When I couldn't find her, she was found to be crying in corner behind the toys. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally did something; I beat up all the boys that had ever picked on her. Of course, I got in trouble for that but that didn't bother me. Juvia started to come around and thanked me for sticking up for her."

"After that Juvia and I always stuck around each other. I guess she felt comfortable being around me. Some of the girls started talking to Juvia. They were trying to be her friend but something felt off to me. I shrugged it off because I thought it was nothing. God, how stupid I was back then. After the girls got Juvia's guard down that's when they beat her up behind the building. They told her they wanted to play hide and seek with her."

Gajeel then stood up and clenched his fists. "I felt responsible. I knew something was off but I didn't say anything; I didn't warn her. The girls had cut almost all her hair off with scissors and gave her cuts and bruises. They didn't like how Juvia looked or how she talked. After that I swore I would protect her from any harm. I've stood by Juvia's side ever since then. But you know; I wasn't able stay by her side all the time. Even though Juvia and I both had the same foster parents there were times I would mess up. When we were in middle school, she would be running late and then she would be cornered in the hallway getting bullied by students. It was always something about her that the kids didn't like about her. Then, Juvia had had enough. That's when she became cold and even more fragile. She doesn't talk to any one anymore. She doesn't look at anyone or even try to make friends. She had enough. The only time she lets her guard down is when she is with me. Like in the library you saw the other day."

Gajeel looked at Gray and saw a tear run down his cheek. Gajeel stood back up again and turned to face Gray.

"Listen you wanted to know about Juvia and now you do. I can't tell if you are really a nice guy or if it is all just an act. So, I'm going to warn you right now. Juvia is once again letting her guard down towards you. She hasn't done that in a long time. Juvia is the only person in this world that I care about. I care about her life over mine. If you are planning to make fun of her or bully her or do anything to make her cry…"

"I'm not" Gray shouted out; cutting off Gajeel's sentence. "I don't know what it is but I care about her too. Not as much you of course but it's strange. I've never really liked a girl because all of them are fake. However Juvia, I feel like she is the most real person I have ever met. And I keep getting drawn into her."

"You better not be lying to me."

"Trust me. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. I want to hang out with her and get to know her."

"That is something you need to talk to her about. Juvia is old enough to decide if you get to hang with or get to know her."

"I thought you would have been angry that I want to hang out with her."

"Why would you think that?"

"Aren't you her boyfriend?"

Gajeel looked at Gray for a few seconds and started to laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you two are always together, so I just thought…"

"Whoa, slow down there, I would never date that rain woman. She and I are too close as brother and sister to ever go beyond that."

"Biologically?" Gray asked.

"No idiot, do we look alike at all?"

"No, I guess you are right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Gajeel" the two boys looked to that Juvia was calling and waving at them. "Walk Juvia to class?"

"Yeah I'll be right there." He yelled back. Gray stood up and wiped the tear off his cheek. "I believe you when you say care about Juvia. But just once, you only have to slip up and I'm beating the crap out of you."

"I got it."

"Good." Gajeel ran towards Juvia and she gave him a smile. Gray looked at the both of them and then she looked at Gray. Gray had a slight blush on his face as she waved at him with the same smile she gave Gajeel. Gray waved back and watched as the two of them walked out of sight. Lunch time was over and everyone went back to class. Before anyone knew it the day was over. Gray was walking in the hallway and saw that Juvia was once again at her locker. He knew that this was his chance.

"Hey, Juvia" he called out to her. She looked at him and gave him a small shy smile.

"Hello, Gray-sama"

"Listen, I was wondering, do you think we could, maybe, I don't know hang out sometime, after school?"

Juvia was now blushing. "You mean l-like a d-date?"

"Well, if you want to call it a date then I guess it can be. I just wanted to get to know you more." Gray said as he blushed really hard. Both Juvia and Gray were hearing whispers around them and noticed that most of the students were watching them. Gray looked back at Juvia and noticed that she was once again getting uncomfortable.

"Listen, you don't have to answer me right now. I will wait for you answer." Juvia looked at him shocked. "Just don't keep me waiting too long." He said with a smile. Juvia nodded her head. And with that he walked away and left Juvia blushing rose red and confused. Gajeel was waiting for her by the entrance doors. Once she arrived that walked home together.

"So, Gray-sama asked Juvia out."

"Oh yeah, what did you say?"

"Juvia didn't answer him just yet. She isn't sure what to do."

"I think you should. He seems like a nice guy. And he sure has your attention."

"It's very rare that you say a guy is nice. Did something happen between you and Gray-sama?"

"No, not really. I'm just getting that vibe from him."

"So, you think Juvia should give him a chance?"

"Sure why not. He seems to like you a lot."

Juvia was blushing. "Then Juvia guesses she will give him her answer tomorrow" she said with a smile.

"Something tells me tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Gajeel said.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. It will take a little more time on the next chapter so just be a little patient with me. Please review and tell me if you like my story so far. Sorry for any spelling errors. I type really fast lol **


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu, let's go, we are going to be late for school" Gray shouted at Natsu who was once again taking his sweet time in the grocery store.

"Why do you always rush me?" Natsu said with food in his mouth.

"Because if I don't, we will never make it to school."

"Yeah, but you're a little too pushy today. What's going on?"

"Nothing I just want to get to school a little early today that's all"

"Oh, I get it now. You want to see that blue haired chick." Natsu said with a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gray said with a blush in his face.

"You can't hide it. Everyone knows you have a thing for her."

"Whatever"

"Isn't she already taken by that big guy that's always around her?"

"Who? You mean Gajeel?"

"How do you know his name?"

"We became friends"

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't think it mattered to you."

"So? What's he like?"

"He's a cool guy. He's not dating Juvia. He's just cares a lot about her and is over protective of her. They both have been through a lot. They consider themselves brother and sister even though they aren't blood related."

"Wow, what kind of stuff have they been through?"

"I can't tell you that"

"What? Why not?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Whatever, what are you doing after school today?"

"I've got work."

"Great so now I have no one to play the new game with."

"Just wait till I get out idiot."

"I can't wait that long. It's calling my name."

"You're an idiot."

"Natsu, Gray." Both boys turned their heads and saw that Lucy and Levy were running towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"We saw you guys walking and we thought we could all walk together."

"Sure, but we better hurry, school is going to start soon."

Both girls nodded their heads and headed to school. As they entered the entrance they saw Erza, Cana, and Mirajane talking to each other. They walked over to them and had a conversation going on. While everyone was talking Cana noticed that Gray kept looking around.

"Who are you looking for, Gray?"

"W-what? No body."

"Mhm, sure. Its the new blunette hottie that just transferred into our school isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Gray said while blushing.

"Oh, you finally have a crush, Gray?" Mirajane asked.

"No, see what you started, Cana?"

"Oh come one, Gray. Everyone in this school can see that you have a thing for her. And how could you not. She is sexy as hell."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gray said blushing really hard.

"Here she comes now." Levy said. Everyone looked and saw that Juvia and Gajeel were walking side by side.

"Ever notice how they are always together?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you think they are dating?" asked Mirajane.

Gray was staring at the both of them. The whole gang was watching the two and saw that Gajeel was staring at them. He looked at Juvia and pointed to Gray. She looked where he was pointing and start blushing. He pushed her softly to get her to walk over to them. When she reached them and was in front of Gray and looked down and had her bangs covering her eyes.

"Um…about your question yesterday…."She started.

"Y-yeah?" Gray said shocked. He knew that she as trying hard.

"The a-answer…is… um…yes…"

Everyone was confused on what kind of conversation Gray and Juvia were having. They only saw that both of them were blushing really red. Juvia then looked at Gray and saw that he was shocked and didn't know what to say. She started to panic.

"Uh, Juvia has to go now." She yelled and ran over to Gajeel who was confused by how she was acting. They talked for a few seconds and Gajeel shrugged and walked into the school with Juvia.

"What was that about?" Cana asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were both blushing and nervous."

"No I wasn't." Gray said blushing.

"I knew it. You do like her. Awe, how cute."

"Shut it, Cana. I'm going to class." Gray turned and walked away. He heard the whole group giggle and he knew he was never going to hear the end of this. He wondered why she ran off so quickly. He was going to try and talk to her again. But, for some reason she kept avoiding him. She avoided him in class, in the hallway, at lunch time, and even at her locker. School was now over and he was disappointed he didn't get a chance to talk to Juvia. He sighed and changed his clothes to get ready for his job.

"Why didn't you talk to him again?"

"Juvia has her reason."

"Whatever, listen I'm going over Levy's house. She is going to help me study. I'll be home around 7. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Juvia will be fine. She is happy you finally made a friend."

"She's just helping me study, Not a big deal."

"Okay, well Juvia is going to get something to eat so she will see you later."

"Okay, be careful." Juvia nodded her head and headed out the door. She walked around town and saw a lot of fancy shops and restaurants. She saw a little ice cream shop across the street that looked interesting. She walked inside and looked at all of the different flavors. There was no one at the counter but she saw a little bell and decided to tap on it to make it ding.

"Coming." She heard coming from the back of the store. She couldn't believe who came out to serve her.

"Gray-sama?"

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"J-Juvia saw this shop a-and decided to get s-something to eat here."

"Oh, I see."

"Juvia can leave if you don't want her here." She started to back up towards the door.

"NO" Gray shouted. She was startled. "I mean, please, stay and have some ice cream."

"O-Okay."

"What would you like?"

"Um, Juvia would like the cookie dough sundae with almonds."

"You have good taste I'll give you that." He chuckled.

"T-Thank you." She said blushing. He got her the ice cream she wanted and handed it to her. She took it and had a seat next to the window.

"Boss, im taking my break." Gray yelled. Both Gray and Juvia heard the both say okay. So Gray got out from behind the counter and sat with Juvia at her table.

"S-So, about earlier." He started. She looked at him with confusion. "Why did you run away so quickly."

"Juvia saw that you were embarrassed and decided she didn't want to do that anymore."

"Embarrassed? No I wasn't. I was just shocked. I honestly wasn't expecting an answer from you"

"Really?"

"But, I'm glad you are giving me a chance. It makes me happy."

"Juvia too. How long have you been working here?"

"A few months. Its not bad. Its got good pay and I get a free ice cream cone everyday. Plus, its always cold in here."

"You like the cold?"

"Yeah I do. It soothes me."

"Juvia feels the same way. Not with the cold ofcourse, but with water."

"So, you like water?"

"Juvia loves the water. She feels the most at ease when she in the water."

"You should join the swimming team at school."

"The swimming team?"

"Mhm, they are actually looking for a member right now. You would be perfect for the team."

"Juvia doesn't know. She will think about it."

"Okay." He said. He looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her eyes kept hypnotizing him.

"Um, why do you keep staring at Juvia?"

"Hunh? Oh, im sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Can Juvia ask you a question?"

"S-sure."

"Why are you so nice to her."

"What do you mean?"

"You hardly know Juvia. Yet, you're nice and friendly towards her."

"I'm always nice to people. But, to be honest, there's something about that make me can't stay away from you?"

"Are you saying that you like Juvia?"

"I'm saying that your really beautiful."

"Is that all you think that beautiful about her?" She said with a frown. Gray was feeling something in his chest and his heart was racing. What was happening to him?

"No, of course not. I like you're personality…" Gray started to lean in as if getting ready to kiss her. "You're smile…" Juvia couldn't explain what was going on but her body was moving on its own as she too was leaning in to him. "You're…laugh…" They lips were just centimeters away….

"GRAY FULLBUSTER." Both Gray and Juvia jumped in their seats as the manager yelled out his name. "YOUR BREAK WAS OVER 5 MINUTES AGO."

"I'm sorry. I'm coming right now." He stood and saw that Juvia was blushing really red.

"Juvia should be going."

"Wait, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is Friday. Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A date? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO, well I mean i wanted to take it slow. However, if you want to be that then I guess im okay with that." Juvia stood there with a blush on her face along with Gray."

"Juvia would love to go out with you tomorrow night. As for the title of us…she will think about it."

"Really?" Gray said happily. "I mean…whatever you think is best."

"MR. FULLBUSTER."

"Coming. So, ill talk to you at school tomorrow?" Juvia nodded her head.

"See you tomorrow, Gray-sama." He smiled at her and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. For the first time in a long time Gray was happy. He stood behind the counter smiling. Another customer came and to his surprise it was Gajeel, and he wasn't alone.

"Gray?"

"Hey Gajeel."

"Gray, you know Gajeel?" Levy said. She walked in with Gajeel.

"Yup."

"Was Juvia here?"

"She was in fact. How did you know?"

"I smell her scent. That's why I asked."

"She left not too long ago."

"Juvia?" Levy asked.

"My sister." Gajeel said.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, well, I try to keep it a secret. She can a little crazy at times." Gray giggled. He knew that Gajeel was trying to be cool.

"Anyway, what can I get for you two, love birds."

"Love birds?" Levy was now blushing.

"Hey, knock it off. I'm buying her ice cream as thanks for helping me study. That's all."

"I was kidding. You don't need to be so serious."

"Well, whatever, I'm having the chocolate waffle cone."

"And, ill have the strawberry shortcake sundae."

"Okay." Gray said as he started to make their ice cream."

"So Gray, any plans for tomorrow night?" Levy asked.

"Actually, I do. I'm going out with Juvia." Gray said as he eyed Gajeel to see what his reaction would be. Gajeel eyed him back.

"So, you had enough balls to ask her out, did you?"

"I did and she said yes."

"Remember what I told you brat. You only have to hurt her once, and ill come and make sure you're hospitalized for months."

"I told you, you don't have to tell me twice."

"Well, just making sure you know." He gave Gray his money for the ice cream and said their goodbyes. Gray stood there thinking about what to do tomorrow. He figured it should be perfect. So, he started to plan for their first date. Gajeel finally came home and saw that Juvia was singing and dancing while finishing up dinner.

"So, someone has a date tomorrow?" He said.

"How did you know?" she asked as she turned off her music.

"Ice cream boy told me."

"Were you following Juvia?"

"No, I took shorty there as a thank you for helping me study."

"Oh, I see. But, I yes I do have a date tomorrow after school."

"Let me know if anything happens. I'll make sure to beat the crap out of him."

"You don't have to worry about Juvia. She can take care of herself"

"I'm just letting you know."

"She knows. Take a seat dinner is ready." They both ate their dinner and then watched a movie before going to bed. Little did they know a lot of going to happen the next day.

**So sorry for making you wait for the this chapter. I also apologize for making it short. I had a lot to deal with but next chapter will be even better. So enjoy and give reviews ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Wake up?"_ Juvia heard a familiar voice but didn't know where it was coming from. It was black and she couldn't see anything.

"_C'mon Juvia I need you to open your eyes."_ She didn't know that her eyes were even closed. So she tried to open her eyes. It was hard at first but she finally opened them.

"Thank god. Are you alright?" Juvia's vision was blurry at first. After a few seconds she was able to see that it was Gray who was on the ground holding Juvia in his arms looking worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Can you remember anything?"

Juvia tried to remember but all of a sudden she felt pain on the top of her head. She put her hand where it hurt and felt there was a bump. Gray saw that she was in pain and looked at where her hand was.

"You have a massive bump on your head. How did this happen?" Gray said angry.

"Juvia doesn't now. She doesn't remember much."

All of a sudden Gray carried her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the nurse."

Juvia blushed and tried to hide her face in his chest from the embarrassment. They got to the nurses office.

"Oh my; what happened here?"

"She has a bump on her head and it doesn't look good."

"Well set her up on the bed and I will take a look at her."

"Thank you"

Gray put her on the bed and the nurse looked at her head.

"Oh hun, that's a pretty big bump you got there. How did this happen?"

Juvia tried to remember once again. But yet again her head started to hurt again.

"Easy hun, try not to remember to hard."

"Is she going to be okay?" Gray asked.

"I'll give her some Advil and an ice bag. She will have to stay here for a little bit to make sure it's not too serious. I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room and Juvia could tell that Gray was upset.

"Juvia is sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"This always happens to Juvia. She either gets hurt or made fun or gets in trouble for something she didn't do. Juvia is always a handful and always make people run away from her. She understands if you never talk to her again."

Gray walked up to Juvia and held her face in his hands and looked at her passionately.

"What kind of Boyfriend would I be if I just left my girlfriend for no good reason?"

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Ah I mean um well you see…." Gray took a deep breathe. "I want to be the one to watch over you. I want to protect you and be there for you when you to cry. I want to be your boyfriend and protect you and show you what an amazing person you are."

Juvia was blushing now and looked shocked.

"Is it okay if I can call you my girlfriend?"

Juvia was about to say something when the nurse came into the room.

"Okay sweetie. Take this cup of water and this pill." Juvia did just that. "Now I want you to rest here or a while before you head back to your next class okay?"

Juvia shook her head and laid back on the bed with the ice patch on her bump. She looked to Gray who was smiling at her.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am. Ill head to class but I'll be back to check up on you after words, okay?"

"Okay" she said smiling as Gray left the room.

"He's very sweet. Is he your boyfriend?"

Juvia blushed hard and thought about everything that had just happened. Could she trust Gray? He hasn't done anything to think not. She had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he is." She said.

"Well you really lucky to have someone care for you like that."

"Yeah…Juvia is."

Gray Finally makes it to class.

"Gray, where have you been?" Lucy asked.

"I was with Juvia in the nurse's office. "

"Oh, how is her head?"

"She has a bump but nothing serious. Wait…How did you know about her head?"

Lucy started to panic but she knew that she had to tell the truth now.

"I may have kind of seen the whole happen." She said nervously.

"WHAT? And you didn't think to tell someone or maybe help her to the nurse's office instead of leaving her there in the hallway?" Gray was now beyond pissed.

"I wanted to help out. But when I was seen by them they tried threatened to hurt me and my friends and told me that they would do everything in their power to get my expelled. And she didn't look like she was kidding either."

"She? Who was it?"

"If I tell you will you promise you won't do anything drastic?"

"Lucy, she threatened you, one of my closest friends. Not only that, but she physically hurt Juvia. Who has been in enough pain her whole life? Now, you better tell me who this "she" is."

"Okay." Lucy went up to Gray's ear and whispered the name in his ear. Gray's eyes grew wide.

"You're telling me the truth?"

"I would never lie to you. You know that."

"LUCY!"

Gray and Lucy looked over to see that Levy was panting in the door way.

"Levy what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's Gajeel. We were studying in the library when we heard these two guys saying that someone hit Juvia in the head. He completely went nuts and is now on a rampage. I don't know what to do."

"This is really bad. Gray what should we do?"

Gray thought for a second and then came up with a plan.

"Okay, you guys go and find Gajeel and persuade him that checking up on Juvia will be better than beating up everybody in this school."

"What will you do?" Lucy asked Gray.

"In the mean time I am going to confront who hit Juvia and have a little chat with them. Now hurry up and go. We don't have much time."

Everybody nodded their head. Lucy and Levy when down the hall to try to find Gajeel while Gray went in the opposite direction texting someone on his phone.

"Alright" he said shutting his phone closed.

Levy and Lucy finally found Gajeel. He was holding a guy by his shirt trying to get some answers from him.

"Gajeel, no, stop. Put him down." Lucy yelled.

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you guys." Gajeel said.

"Just listen for a second. Don't you think that you should be checking up on Juvia instead of beating up everyone in school?" Levy asked.

"I have to find out who hurt her. They have to pay for what they did."

"We understand that but Gray is handling that. In the meantime, go and check on Juvia in the nurse's office. I'm sure she could use her brother right now." Levy said.

Gajeel didn't know what to so. He was so angry right now that he needed to let his anger out. Levy saw this and walked up to him and held on to his arm that was holding onto the guy's shirt.

"Put him down Gajeel. Everything will be resolved soon. Go ahead and see Juvia. Your sister needs her brother right now."

Gajeel looked at Levy with wide eyes. He saw that she was worried but understood what he was going through. Something about her made him listen to every word she said to heart. So he slowly put the kid down and let go of his shirt and he ran down the hall really fast.

"You better make sure that Gray handles this." Gajeel said to Levy.

"I will. Now go to the nurse's office."

Gajeel turned and headed to the nurse's office.

"That's was amazing Levy." Lucy said.

"We aren't done yet. We have to catch up to Gray and see if he needs our help."

"You're right let's go."

Gray was sitting next to the fountain looking at his phone. He stopped everything when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You want to talk to me?" Ultear said.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to know why u hurt Juvia."

"Heh, I see that little brat couldn't keep her mouth shut after all."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION" Gray yelled.

"I did it because she was playing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Acting all sweet and innocent; it's all an act. And you are falling for it like a dumbass."

"You're the dumbass here."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea what Juvia has been through. She has been through hell and back and still till this very day she has a smile on her face. Her being sweet and innocent isn't for show. It's who she really is. You had no right to hurt her when you know nothing."

"Hmph, you really fell into her trap, didn't you."

"You're sad, do you know that? Just because I rejected you doesn't mean you get to hurt every girl that I get close to."

"And what are you going to do to stop me? You can't hurt me, and you have no proof that it was me. Until you admit that I'm the one for you then I'm just going to keep hurting her over and over and over again."

Gray was clenching his fist. He was beyond mad.

"Listen you crazy girl. I will never be with you because you are heartless and mean. You will never be with me. Juvia is the complete opposite of you. That's why I love her."

"HA, you love her? Too bad she doesn't love you back."

"Maybe not now, but that's okay. She has plenty of time to experience love. Right now she likes me and that's all I can ask for."

"You're such a sap Gray. Too bad she won't like you when I'm done with her."

"Why can't you just let me happy?"

"Cause you can't be happy unless you're with me."

"I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Fullbuster."

"He won't have to."

Gray and Ultear looked and saw that the class president, Erza Scarlet, came out from behind fountain.

"Erza?" Gray asked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Ultear asked scared.

"Someone told me that there would be a fight going on at the fountain. So I came here to see it for myself."

"Did you hear anything?" Ultear asked.

"Oh I heard everything. And not only that, I recorded it as well." Erza said as she held up a tape recorder. "I won't turn this in without Gray's permission."

Gray smirked and looked at Ultear. "Oh would you look at that; Looks like there is something that I can do to stop you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will. And hopefully you will learn your lesson. You hurt for no reason. Maybe if you got to know her you might change your ways."

"Hmph, enjoy this victory for now Fullbuster." Ultear said turning around and then walked away.

"I don't know how to thank you Erza."

"No need. I'm just glad I was here to help."

"Wait, how did you know that we were here?"

"Two little birdies told me to help you out. So I ran around trying to find you. When saw that you and Ultear were in an argument I decided that I should record your conversation just in case you needed proof of something."

"So levy and Lucy told you what happened."

"They just wanted to help."

"I'm not mad at them. I'm just glad that Ultear is going to get what she deserves."

"She will be suspended and have a lot of detention."

"Hopefully she will learn to be a little nicer to people."

"Highly doubt it. She's been like this for as long as I've known her."

"Well, anyway, thank you Erza."

"How is Juvia doing? I heard she was hurt pretty bad."

"She just has a bump on her head. I'm going to go check on her now. Thank you again."

"Anything for an old friend; now go."

Gray nodded and ran away. When he reached the nurse's office he saw that Gajeel and Juvia were talking to each other. He decided not to enter inside and let them have their time together. He looked down the hall to see Lucy and levy talking to each other walking down the hall.

"Lucy! Levy!"

"Gray!" They both said as they ran to Gray.

"How did it go?" Levy asked.

"Ultear won't be bothering any of us for a while."

"Oh, good. That means that Erza helped out after all." Lucy said

"Yeah, thank you for sending help. Without you guys I never would have been able to stop her."

"C'mon. There's no need to thank us. We are just glad we were able to help out."

Lucy looked in the door window to see Juvia and Gajeel talking.

"I see she is doing better."

"Yeah, hopefully things stay quiet for a while."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Of course. She is my girlfriend after all."

Lucy and Levy gasped at the statement he just made.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?" Lucy screamed in excitement.

"Shhh, you're so loud."

Gajeel slammed the nurse's door open.

"Don't you guys know to be quite?"

"Sorry Gajeel." Levy said.

"Gray-sama?"

Juvia came out from behind Gajeel all shy while having a blush.

"Juvia, are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm, Juvia is feeling much better."

"Good, you want me to walk you home so you can rest?"

"Actually Juvia was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

Juvia looked at Gajeel.

"Well, go on. Just ask him." Gajeel said to Juvia. She walked in front of him.

"J-Juvia was wondering I-if we could still g-go on that…d-date."

Gray's face was red and Lucy and Levy were trying to hide their giggle.

"Sure we can go. But are you sure you're okay to go out?"

"Juvia feels much better. And she would like to go on that date with you, please."

"Sure." Gray said with a smile. He held out his hand and Juvia took it while smiling.

"Hey, I want her home by ten! Do you hear me, pretty boy?"

"Don't worry. She'll come home safe and sound."

And with that they walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Hey Gajeel, would you like to walk me home? You left some of your books at my place." Lucy said.

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Levy and Gajeel walked down the hall leaving Lucy all by herself.

"Maybe I should see if Natsu will hang out with me today." Lucy then ran off to find Natsu.

Gray took Juvia to a nice little restaurant.

"Ahhh, that was delicious." Juvia stated.

"I've seen you like this before." Gray said.

"Like what?"

"This is the first time I've seen you enjoy yourself. I like this side of you."

"Juvia doesn't want to be scared anymore. She wants to be able to fight her own fights. She wants to be herself around you and not be scared you might hurt me."

Gray took a hold of Juvia hand. "I promise you I will never hurt you. I'm going to protect you so that you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you again."

Juvia smiled and put her other hand on top Gray's. "Juvia trusts you Gray-sama and thank you for being there for Juvia."

"It was my pleasure. Now let's get out of here. I promised someone I would get you home at a certain time."

"Alright" Giggled Juvia. Gray walked Juvia home and they talked about random things the whole way. They didn't want to stop. They didn't want the night to end.

"Well…This is Juvia's home."

"Juvia look." Gray said pointing up. Juvia looked and saw the night sky was filled with many bright stars. Juvia's eyes grew with excitement.

"How beautiful" She said. Gray looked at Juvia and saw how happy she was with her big smile.

"Yeah...you are…"

"Did you say something?"

"Just that...I thought you were beautiful" Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her closer to him. She was startled at first but then once again their bodies were moving on their own. Gray and Juvia's lips were just centimeters apart.

"IT IS 10:01! LET GO, INSIDE THE HOUSE RAIN WOMAN."

"Gajeel!" Juvia yelled angrily.

"I don't want to hear it. I said ten. You broke the rules now get your ass inside."

Juvia turned to Gray.

"Sorry about him."

"No, it's fine."

"Have a good night Gray-sama" Juvia said and then kissed him on the cheek. Gray's face was bright red. Juvia wacked Gajeel in the head. And he cursed her after she went inside.

"Hey, pretty boy." Gray looked at Gajeel. "Thank you for earlier. It means a lot to me."

"I would do anything for Juvia. And goes the same for you too."

Gajeel smirked and closed the door. Gray headed home thinking about what a great night he just had. He hasn't felt like this in a long time and he didn't want it to end.

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I actually have no idea where this story is going lol. But again I'm sorry for the spelling errors. I would like to thank my reviewers. It means a lot when you give my feedback. And thanks for all whom favorite and who is following my story. I will continue this story it's just going to take some time. So review and let me know if this chapter was to your liking. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay class I know that lunch is about to start but don't forget that just because summer vacation is two days away doesn't mean you can forget to hand in your homework. That means you too, Natsu."

Everyone in class started to laugh and Natsu just sat there with his cheeks puffed out. The bell rang and every got out of the seats.

"Okay class, have a good lunch." Everyone left the class and decided to eat on the roof top. After all of the commotion everything died down. Ultear stopped bothering the girls. Lucy and Natsu started going out and pretty much everything was back to normal. Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Levy were already at the roof top chatting away.

"I can't wait for summer vacation. No homework, no teachers, no uniforms, just freedom." Natsu said.

"You said it. I just hope it doesn't go by too quickly." Lucy said.

"Most likely it will. It always does." Levy said. "At least we will spend it together right guys?"

"You bet." Lucy said. "Oh speaking of which, where is Juvia?"

"She had something she had to take care real quick. She is on her way now." Gray said.

"So? How you two love birds doing?" Natsu said with a grin. "You two kiss yet?"

Gray chocked on his drink and was coughing.

"Where did that question come from?" Gray said.

"Just curious; you two seemed like you were finally happy together so I asked. So? Is she a good kisser?"

"Natsu knock it off." Lucy said while hitting him on the head. "Sorry about him, Gray."

"No its fine; Juvia and I are happy together. But that's all I'm telling."

"Tch, you're no fun." Natsu said pouting. "Why don't we all go to the beach this weekend to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation?"

"That actually sounds like an awesome idea." Lucy said happily.

"I haven't been to the beach in so long. I miss that ocean air and the sand between my toes." Levy said.

"I know what you mean" Lucy said giggling.

The door to the roof top opened and out came Juvia.

"Juvia, where have you been? We've been waiting for you for like ever. Hurry up and sit down; I'm starving." Natsu said.

"Sorry guys. Juvia had to take care of something. Not only that she ran into some friends and invited them to lunch. Juvia hopes that its okay with you guys."

"Of course it is." Lucy said.

Juvia looked in the door way and nodded her head. Out came a girl with long brown hair and a big muscle guy with silver hair and a scar under his right eye.

"These are Juvia's friends, Cana and Elfman."

"It's nice to meet you both" everyone said.

"Please have a seat." Lucy said.

Cana and Elfman sat next to each other and Juvia sat down next to Gray.

"Everything work out okay?" Gray whispered to Juvia.

"Mhm." Gray took a hold of Juvia's hand and smiled at her.

"Good" He said to her. Juvia smiled at him and blushed at the same time. He then looked at Cana and Elfman.

"So how did you guys become friends with Juvia?" Gray asked.

"I heard what Ultear did to Juvia and how she never did anything to get back at her. Usually people result to violence to get even with her. But Juvia never did. It takes a man to do that I thought to myself that I had to meet this incredible woman." Elfman said.

"Juvia doesn't know about being a man part, but thank you." Juvia said giggling.

"I've been hearing a lot about Juvia throughout the school. I've wanted to say hi to her before but she looked like she was sad all the time. So I never said anything. Not to mention she is always with that big guy almost all the time." Cana said.

"Big guy; you mean Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah that's his name. Is he your Boyfriend?" Cana said with a wink.

"Oh, no it's nothing like that. Gajeel is Juvia's brother. He can get a little over protective sometimes." Juvia said.

"Beside, I'm Juvia boyfriend." Gray said. Juvia blushed at his statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It was just a misunderstanding." Juvia said. Cana nodded at her.

"Well anyway, my name is Lucy, this is Levy, and the pink haired guy is Natsu."

"It's nice to meet you all." Cana said.

"So we were planning on a beach say with all of our friends."

"The beach? I love the beach!" Cana said happily.

Gray looked at Juvia and saw that she was looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Juvia needs a new bathing suit. But she can't afford to buy a new one. You guys will just have to without her."

"What? That's nonsense. I will get you a new one."

"Oh no, Juvia can't ask you to do that for her. That's too much."

"I'm your boyfriend. I want to do this. And I won't take no for an answer. We will go after school to check some out."

"I don't know…"

"Actually that sounds like an amazing idea. I need a new bathing suit as well." Lucy said.

"Me too. Mine doesn't fit me anymore." Cana said.

"Then I guess we are all going then" Elfman said.

Everyone nodded and then the bell rang.

"Lunch is over already?" Natsu asked.

"Let's meet after school at the fountain." Lucy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Levy said.

They all went back to class. But the whole time Gray looked at Juvia she seemed to be sad which got him to worry. Class was finally over and all the kids yelled happily. The whole gang met up at the fountain and went to the mall. The girls went to one store and guys to another.

"There is so many to choose from." Levy said.

"I know I can't wait to try them all." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Well ladies, let's get to it." Cana said. Both levy and Lucy went to look at the swim suits and Cana looked at Juvia who looked sad.

"What's wrong Juvia?"

"I don't want Gray-sama to buy me swim suit."

"Why not? As your boyfriend, he is supposed to buy you gifts."

"Juvia isn't used to other people buying her things. Juvia had to work hard to earn her stuff. To just let Gray-sama buy her things; it just doesn't seem right."

"I guess I know where you are coming from but don't you think some people need a break every once in a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know your backstory but it seems like you had it pretty rough. However, you have friends now that care about you a lot that would do anything for you. Especially buy you a swim suit. They do this because everyone needs a break to just unwind and have fun. It's okay to except a free gift once in a while as long as you don't abuse that person's generosity."

"Juvia guesses you are right."

"You have a new life her with new friends and boyfriend. You don't live in your old life anymore. So relax and have some fun."

"Okay, okay, Juvia will" Juvia said giggling.

"But first things first, we need to get you a sexy swim suit to get Gray's eyes to pop out." Cana said with an evil smirk. Juvia looked at her weird and walked around the store. About an hour gone by and the girls were finally done shopping. They walked out and saw that the guys were sitting on the bench talking.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Lucy asked.

"Long enough." Gray said.

"Let's get something to eat. My stomach is rumbling." Natsu said. Everyone nodded their heads and walked to the food court.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Gray said to Juvia.

"Yeah, sorry if she made you worry." Gray smiled and took a hold of Juvia hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you are smiling again." Gray said. Juvia blushed at his statement and smiled; holding onto his hand even tighter. It was now the last day of school for summer vacation and their last class had finally ended. Everyone agreed to tomorrow they would meet at the train station early. Juvia was at her locker getting the last of her things when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Can I see it now?"

"How many times does Juvia have to tell you? You have to wait till tomorrow."

"Come on. I paid for something that I can't even see."

"It will be worth the wait" Juvia said as she kissed Gray's cheek. Just as Juvia was about to turn and close her locker Gray took a hold of Juvia's arm.

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it Gray-sama?"

"Well…you know that we have been through a lot and that we have been dating for a while. A-And you know, we've come close to k-kissing on the lips but something or someone keeps getting in the way. Since we are alone together right now I was wondering…If we could try it right now." Juvia's eyes were wide and her face was bright red.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia can't." Juvia looked at Gray and saw that he was heartbroken. "It's not that she doesn't want to its just that every time we do almost kiss its cause it's the right time and setting. This right here and now doesn't feel right to Juvia. She wants her first time to be romantic."

Gray let out a relief sigh and gave her a hug. "I understand completely, Juvia." She returned his hug and held him tighter.

"Hey rain woman, you ready to head home."

Juvia looked to see that Gajeel was standing behind them. She smiled and let go of Gray.

"Call Juvia when you are on your way to pick her up tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They hugged and Juvia kissed him on the cheek goodbye and Gray watched as Juvia and Gajeel walked down the hall to head home.

"Hey ice freak, why are you just standing in the middle of the hall?"

"I was saying bye to Juvia."

"You want to see her in her new bathing suit don't you?" Natsu asked jabbing his elbow into Gray's arm.

"Shut up, loser. You want to see Lucy in her new bathing suit."

"Yeah you right." Natsu said giggling. "I hope tomorrow comes fast."

Gray smiled. "Yeah I do too. Let's get something to eat before we head home."

"I'm thinking ice cream."

"God, please no ice cream."

"Why not?"

"All I do is work at an ice cream shop. I'm tired of looking at ice cream"

"But you can get us discounts."

"I see how it is now. You're using me for my discounts."

"Well, duh, why else would I be your friend?" Natsu giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Because I'm the greatest guy you will ever meet."

"Yeah, that's it…"

"C'mon ice princess, let's go to the little shop down the road and get a quick bite."

"You get a quick bite? You never just get a quick bite."

"Yes I do all the time."

"Whatever you say, Natsu; let's go."

Gray and Natsu giggled and walked down the hall arguing about who will be treating whom. The day was finally coming to an end. Everyone was in their beds waiting patiently to see what the next day will bring.

Next day came and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Juvia woke up and saw her phone had a text message from Gray. She looked at it and smiled and put the phone down. She then got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Gajeel was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"How come you're up early?" Juvia asked.

"Those damn birds woke me up."

"They are only trying to say good morning to you."

"Yeah well I never wanted them to say good morning to me. "

"Looks like you are going to need ear plugs then" Juvia said giggling.

"Yeah, looks like it. Are you going to get ready for the beach or what?"

"Yeah, Gray-sama said that he will be here in about an hour to come pick us up."

"Good. I'm glad you're finally happy Juvia. It's good to see you finally having a lot of friends and smiling."

"Yeah, it feels good. You have a lot of friends as well. Usually you're a loner but you have friends just like Juvia."

"Yeah…moving here has really changed us a lot."

Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other and smiled. Gajeel then got up and went in to his room to get ready to go to the beach. Juvia got up and did the same thing as well. An hour went by and Gray and Natsu were in Juvia street.

"One more time, I want to hear you say it." Gray said.

"I will not say or do anything to embarrass you on this trip. I will leave you and Juvia alone. Happy now?"

"Yeah, very. Here is her house just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything."

Gray knocked on the door and Gajeel opened it.

"It's about time you got here." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Flame brain here had to get something to eat at the convenient store."

"Whatever, come in, Juvia is just gathering her things together now."

They walked inside and admired how neat the house looked.

"Gajeel? Who was at the door?" The boys heard in the other room.

"Lover boy is here with his side kick."

"Gray-sama is here?" They heard a bang and then a thud and then Juvia saying "ouch" and running into the living room where the boys were. As soon as Juvia saw Gray she smiled and ran to him to give him a hug.

"Hey, you." Gray said.

"Juvia missed you."

"I missed you too."

They let go of each other and Gray looked at Juvia to see that she was wearing a light blue sun dress.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But where is your new bathing suit?"

"It's under the dress."

"Can I see it?"

"Not until we get to the beach."

"You're a tease do you know that."

"No way." She said giggling.

"Alright that's enough flirting. Let's get going. The others are waiting for us at the train station." Natsu said.

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel said. Everyone grabbed their things and met up with the rest of the gang at the train station. Everyone enjoyed the ride except Natsu. He was sick almost the whole time. Finally they were off the train and ran straight to the beach.

"The sand feels so good." Lucy said.

"I know. I've missed this feeling." Levy said.

"Come on slow pokes." Natsu said as he took off his shirt and ran into the waters. All of the other boys followed right after Natsu and began to swim around.

"Boys will be boys." Lucy said.

"C'mon ladies, let's go in the waters as well." Cana said. The girls nodded and took off their clothes to show off their swim suits.

"Hey why are we the only ones in the water?" Natsu asked.

"Where are those girls?" Gajeel asked.

"Right here boys" Cana said. The boys turned around and all of them had their jaws dropped. Cana had a while strapless bikini with black stripes. Levy had an orange bikini with black polka dots. Lucy had a white bikini with pink hearts and Juvia had a purple bikini with while polka dots and her bottom had layered ruffles.

"You like what you see boys?" Cana asked.

"Hell yeah" Natsu said. He looked at the guys and they nodded understanding what he was thinking the boys got out of the water. Natsu picked up Lucy, Gajeel picked up Levy, Elfman picked up Cana, and Gray pick up Juvia.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked scared.

"Giving you girls a dip in the pool." Natsu said. The boys ran back into the water and threw the girl into the water. The entire girls screamed in terror as they hit the waters. They all came up for air and stared at the boys in anger.

"You want to play, do you?" Juvia asked. She looked at the girls and they nodded at her. They all hopped on the back of guys and pulled the under the water. The girls let go and the guys all came up gasping for air and coughing on water.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray yelled.

"That was for you guys throwing up in the water." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said. The guys started to splash the girls and they splashed back enjoying the fun they were having. After a while the guys were at the food bar having something to eat while the girls were sun bathing.

"God it's been forever since I felt this good." Natsu said.

"It feels amazing to not have to worry about school for a good while." Gray said.

"I'll cheer to that" Natsu said as him and Gray tapped their glasses together while smiling.

"Coming here was a great idea." Gajeel said. They all nodded and continued eating.

"The sun feels amazing" Lucy said.

"Mhm. It takes away all of the stress now doesn't it?"

"You can say that again." Cana said. "Did you have Juvia?"

"Oh yes. Today was a lot of fun."

"Good."

"Hey guys there are fireworks tonight! You want to see them?" Natsu said all excited.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Levy said.

"Great I'll go tell the guys that we will stay to see the fireworks."

The girls went back to sun bathing. It was night time and the whole group was sitting on the sand waiting for fireworks to begin.

"Hey Juvia, can I talk to you for a second alone?" Gray asked.

"Sure Gray-sama."

The two of them walked off holding hands. They walked for a few minutes and then Gray suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to be alone with you for a while. And this is the best spot to see the fireworks and I wanted to share this moment with you."

"You did?" Juvia asked while blushing.

"Yeah I did." Gray held out his hand and Juvia took it. They climbed a few rocks and sat at the top side by side. Gray put his hand on top of Juvia and she smiled. She leaned and rested her head on his arm.

"Thank you Gray-sama."

"What did I do?"

"Ever since Juvia met you have nice to her and giving me nothing but kindness. You helped Juvia make friends. If it weren't for you, Juvia wouldn't be here at the beach right now sitting here with you."

"I'm glad you had fun. But I really must say thank you to you too."

"Why is that?"

"You brought happiness back into my life. I can honestly say that I'm finally happy."

There was a few moment of silence.

"Hey Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope Juvia doesn't scare you off when she says this…"

Gray looked at her and she looked back but her face was completely red.

"Um, I'm glad that you are Juvia's boyfriend and I…love…you."

Gray stared at her in shock. His eyes were wide and his face was turning red. Juvia saw that and started to panic.

"Juvia should have told you that, she is sorry, she didn't…" Juvia was cut off. She was shocked to feel Gray wrap his arms around her tightly.

"You're silly do you know that?" Gray said softly in her ear.

"What?"

"I'm really happy you told me that."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I've felt the same way for a while now." Juvia's eyes widened. She pushed off of Gray and looked him right in the eyes. And there they were; the eyes that he fell in love with were staring right at him.

"Do you mean that, Gray-sama?" Gray gulped and then took a deep breath and looked at Juvia right in the eyes.

"Yes Juvia. I love you. I've loved you for a while now."

Juvia eyes sparkled. And there they were. Gray and Juvia moved closer and closer; their lips once again just centimeters apart. When finally, their lips finally met. Both of their hearts were pounding. Gray out his hand on Juvia's cheek and Juvia clenched onto Gray's shirt. Both wanting more from the kiss; the fireworks finally started. Both got startled, looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned and held each other as they watched the fireworks together. Not too far behind them was Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel wanted to make sure Juvia would be okay.

"Looks like everything is okay with them."

"Yeah"

"Must be nice. Come one lets head back to the others."

"Hold on, shorty."

Levy looked back and was attacked with a kiss from Gajeel. They broke apart and Gajeel looked away with a blush on his face.

"Come on. Let's get going." Gajeel said. He held out his hand and Levy took it. And they walked away hand in hand.

With everything said and done it was time to go home. But everyone looked at the beach one last time as they remember an amazing first day of summer vacation. Little did they know that the rest of summer vacation won't be as fun.

**Okay so sorry for the wait but here it is. I hope you guys like it. A lot is going to happen in summer vacation. So I'd stay tuned if I were you. Again thank you for reviewing my story. It always gives me inspiration when I read what you guys think of my story. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and let me know what you want to happen during summer vacation. I might put it in one of the chapter coming up. Again thank you for reviewing and liking and following. Mean a lot to me. Well bye for now 3 **


End file.
